Talos
Talos was a brown box-wedge shaped robot that competed exclusively in Series 2 of Robot Wars, entered by a team who all worked in an automation department. Talos reached the arena stage of its heat, after managing to pit house robot Dead Metal in the Gauntlet stage, but was then defeated by the eventual heat winner G.B.H. in the heat semi-final. The team intended to build Talos 2 for Series 4, but it is unknown if the robot was ever completed. In Greek mythology, Talos was also the name of a Bronze giant created by Hephaestus, the God of Fire and Forge, to protect the island of Crete from invaders. Design The robot had four-wheel drive and was armed with two spikes as weapons, however these could be swapped for a single, larger lance. It had a 1m turning circle but it turned quicker in two-wheel configuration, while its four-wheel configuration was used for higher pushing power. Its mechanical brake costing £30, took 3 months to build and cost over £500 altogether. It used belt drive to alter between high speed and low torque and vice versa. For the Arena semi-final stage, Talos gained extra 'war paint', and a new front spike, to celebrate its successhttps://web.archive.org/web/20020225104623/http://www.soft.net.uk/wilks/page4.html. Robot History Series 2 Talos participated in Heat J of the Second Wars. In the Gauntlet stage of the heat, Talos used its two-wheel drive to push its way through the barrels and got past Matilda, but Shunt came in and pushed it against the arena side wall. Then Talos amazingly managed to push Dead Metal into the pit of oblivion. After that, Shunt came in and pushed Talos into the pit too. Talos had covered 6.5m, placing it third on the leaderboard, enough for it to progress to the Trial. The trial was to be the Tug of War, so Talos switched to its four-wheel drive for extra pulling ability. Talos put up a good fight against Matilda, but was pulled into the furnace after 21.47 seconds. However, this was again good enough for third, and so Talos progressed to the Arena semi-final. In the heat semi-final, Talos was drawn up against the experienced Team Joint Effort with G.B.H.. Talos was armed with the lance weapon for this battle instead of the spikes, but after a short while of the two robots dodging around each other, G.B.H. attacked Talos side on, and slowly flipped it over using its scoop weapon. Because Talos lacked a srimech, it couldn't self-right, it was declared immobilised and eliminated from the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 NOTE: Talos' successful Gauntlet and Trial runs are not included Series Record talos arena.png|Talos in the arena before round 1 talos decorated arena.png|The decorated Talos in the arena Talos audition.jpg|Talos at the Series 2 auditions, without its shell References External Links *Talos website (archived) Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Greater Manchester Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots that only progressed in the Gauntlet or Trials Category:Robots with religious or mythological names Category:Robots which debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 2